


100 Things #46 (Lord of The Rings by JRR Tolkien)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [46]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #46 (Lord of The Rings by JRR Tolkien)

This one is a different format than usual, but it fit with the series so I ran with it.

Down and away from my door the path goes.  
Going ever and onward through the forest it flows.  
It leads me from the comforts of my own bed.  
Into the wilds I have only dreamed of in my head.  
The water beside me leaps;chasing rapids downstream.  
Flowing, ever flowing, or so it would seem.  
I wander and ramble through woodlands and combe  
Until, by chance, I stumbled upon the way that leads home.


End file.
